Sovereign
by Prosper Jade
Summary: Amon and the equalists attack Air Temple Island, triggering Korra's Avatar State. This sends Asami to the time of Avatar Aang. While there, she stumbles upon a circus, where a certain acrobat takes her in. AU and a whole lotta femslash, Makorra and Bosami. Cover by auroralynne on tumblr.
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra, nor Avatar: the Last Airbender.

Sovereign

Chapter 1

Asami was numb to the sting of her hair whipping her face. A mighty wind surrounded her, enveloping Air Temple Island in its wrath.

Asami was seeing red, the crimson blood of the Airbending Nomad family pooling around their strewn bodies.

_Amon has won._ Asami thought, the iron grasp of tears clenching her throat.

_"Korra!"_

She heard Mako scream as the Avatar rose steadily from the ground, a churning, vivid shield of energy encasing her body in its clutches. Her eyes shone a blinding cerulean, tears streaming down her enraged face as the ground tore away beneath her.

The Avatar State.

Asami had only read about such power, raw and unbridled in its untamed stage. The Sato heiress clawed desperately at the ground, the toes of her boots scrambling to find a hold. She could only watch, frozen in horror, as Bolin clung to Korra's leg, crying out her name in a plea to wake her.

Mako fought the furious power that the Avatar emitted, his arm covering his face as he propelled himself forward with sheer will. Tears pooled in Asami's eyes as Mako reached Korra. Reaching to grasp the back of the Avatar's head, Mako pulled her toward him into a searing kiss.

The moment his lips touched Korra's, Asami vanished.

When Korra awoke, she was drained, mentally, spiritually, physically.

"Agni, Korra." Mako cried, his protective arms winding tightly around her body as he buried his face into her neck.

Korra was shocked to feel his tears on her skin.

"Korra." came a small, broken whisper, snapping the Avatar to attention.

Ikki was sprawled on the ground, Tenzin's arm thrown over her in a final effort to spare his children.

Korra rushed to the family, her family, grief wracking the Avatar to her very core.

"No." she moaned in agony, her tears staining the ground.

The Avatar flinched at the sensation of a hand on her shoulder, "Korra," came Bolin's quavering voice, "they're still breathing."

Hope fluttered in Korra's heart, relief washing over her as her gaze took in the slight rise and fall of the family's chests.

"Oh." she cried, "Oh, thank the Spirits." she covered her face with her hands, shaking with silent sobs.

She felt Bolin's grip tighten on her shoulder, "But Asami's gone."


	2. Pyrokat

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra nor do I own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

Sovereign

Chapter 2

Asami woke in a daze, gagging on a coating of dirt on her tongue. She had enough sense about her to realize that she was facedown in an unfamiliar clearing. She swayed when she stood, her vision going black as her body was barraged by a bout of nausea.

The heiress stumbled forward, clutching her stomach as she dangled precariously on the threshold of consciousness. Before her was a cluster of tents, the crux of which was a large bigtop, towering above the dilapidated shantytown.

_A circus?_ was the only coherent thought Asami could manage. Her legs seemed to carry her body on their own, succumbing to the inexplicable lure of the circus.

The music, the cacophony of colors, and the indiscernible chatter of the visitors around her made Asami's aching head throb, her pulse pounding mercilessly against her temples. The Sato heiress felt as though she had taken to drink, that the world around her was an intangible figment of her deluded imagination.

To her surprise, Asami was suddenly engulfed in darkness. It wasn't until the blaring spotlight shone did she realized she had wandered into bigtop. She shook her head, desperate to clear her vision as an elaborately dressed man in the center of the ring began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Fire Nation!" boomed the deep voice of the grinning host in the center, his scheming expression cloaked by a deceiving mask, "Welcome to Circus Madness!"

The crowd erupted in cheers, their shouts ebbing only when the Ring Master raised his hand for silence. His thick, baubled fingers easily commanding the attention of the crowd, mere marionettes to his gluttonous will. Asami crouched behind a stand where an assembly of patrons sat, peering at the man through the slats in the seats.

"_Fire Nation?"_ The heiress murmured softly, knees buckling beneath her as panic swelled in her chest.

"You have now entered a world of enchantment beyond your wildest imagination!" the Ring Master beamed at his audience, raising his hand to the heavens, "Sit back and be amazed, one and all! I give you our main attraction, the one and only, Pyrokat!"

In a plume of smoke, the masked host vanished, replaced by the shadowy figure of a girl just shy of Asami's age. The heiress gaped at the halo of crimson that rested atop of the performer's head, turbulent curls of scarlet cascading around alabaster shoulders in a gnarled sheath, rivaling the undulating tongue of flame that stemmed from her palm. The people surrounding the heiress roared as the girl regarded them with a coy smirk, barely visible under the translucent, beaded cloth that concealed the lower half of her face. The performer carelessly stroked the growling polar leopards that stalked the arena, cooing unheard words of affection at the beasts.

The crack of her whip sent the animals into a frenzy.

Asami watched in both awe and horror as Pyrokat's cerulean eyes shone, an expression of fury in her gaze. At her command, the Polar leopards leapt onto their haunches, standing at attention. The crowd cheered, causing the performer's caustic smirk to grow.

The performer thrived off of the goading shouts that met her ready ears, endlessly amused by the desperate need for entertainment. How dull the world would be without her, she decided, how empty her patrons' lives would be. The performer fulfilled her purpose in the ring, the energy of her captivated audience surging beneath her skin, flushed from welcome exertion. She was nothing short of royalty, ensnaring every eye until the very last minute of her performance.

In her arena, she was proud. She was happy. She was their queen.

Two light haired children cartwheeled into the ring, accompanied by several owl-cats that spun and flipped in a mad dance, following their trainers' nimble fingers as they skimmed the audience, causing the patrons to lean back in their seats.

Pyrokat's expression spread into a grin as she directly addressed the crowd, "My cubs." she purred, winking at her audience as she bent to kiss one of the children on the crown of the head. The girl's nose wrinkled in what Asami perceived as distaste, procuring an unconscious chuckle from the heiress.

The 'cubs' presented Pyrokat with two large hoops. The visitors gasped as the performer tore the fabric from her face. She curled her index finger into her thumb, creating a small hole that she placed to her mouth. Shutting her eyes, Pyrokat inhaled deeply. She concentrated on the molten power that coursed within her very veins, coiling in the tense pit of her abdomen as it possessed every sense. She wielded life and destruction, alarmingly interchangeable with even the slightest flick of a wrist.

Breathing out, a plume of fire erupted from the performer's lips, as red as her wild hair, as untamed as a dragon. It ignited the hoops until only a small space was left to spare the cubs' hands.

As the crowd shrieked in amazement and anticipation, Asami suppressed a cry, a sheen of cold sweat forming on her forehead and lower lip.

_"Asami, darling."_

Her mind suddenly flashed, eyes wrenching shut as tears leaked down her face.

_"Mommy won't be coming home."_

_"No!" _

The shriek was torn unconsciously from the heiress' throat, a wounded bleat that forced its way past the rim of her trembling mouth as she fled the tent. Her chest heaved, hammering heart throbbing with a familiar, crippling ache.

She nearly reached the exit of the circus when her weary body betrayed her, knees failing as she was cast to the unforgiving ground. Asami simply sat there, numb to the world as heated treks stemmed from her brimming eyes.

She was utterly, hopelessly lost.

The heiress jumped when a rough hand clamped onto her shoulder, pulling her to her feet.

"We got a free-loader here." sneered a gruff voice.

Asami's lip curled into a snarl, glaring at the looming figures of two leering men. The heiress' fists clenched, her muscles growing taut in defense.

"Nikolai, Sanji, stop!" cried a shrill voice.

"Nina, now's not the time to play charity case." One of Asami's attackers, Sanji, snapped to the girl behind them, out of Asami's sight.

In a flash, a girl clad in pink forced herself between Asami and the pair, shielding her.

"We're all charity cases, Sanji, have you forgotten?" she asked in a low growl, forcing the men to stand down. "This one is with me."

Nikolai rolled his eyes, "Ah, but who are we to disobey the mighty savior Ty Lee?" his voice was venomous, dripping with sarcasm.

The girl in pink, Ty Lee, shook her head as they walked away, mumbling strings of obscenities.

"Thanks," Asami said sheepishly, "I owe you one."

Ty Lee turned to face her, beaming. "No problem at all, always my pleasure to help a beautiful girl." she winked.

Asami flushed at the unexpected praise, causing Ty Lee to chuckle.

"I'm Ty Lee," she said, inclining her head in a bow, "the lead acrobat. And you are?" she inquired, looking up.

"Asami." The heiress answered quickly before averting her gaze.

Ty Lee's brow creased. She tilted her head, scrutinizing the raven-haired girl as she slowly approached her.

Asami's face turned a deeper hue of scarlet under Ty Lee's steady gaze, "Wh-what?" she quipped.

Ty Lee did not answer at first, the silence soon becoming unsettling.

"You're not from around here, are you?"


	3. Bleak

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, nor do I own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

For Nick and AJ, rest in peace.

Sovereign

Chapter 3

Mako despised the dark as much as he feared it. He hated not being able to know what Korra was thinking. He hadn't heard her speak in days as she worked tirelessly to heal the Airbending family. He saw the fear in her eyes, the dark circles beneath the fringe of her lashes. Mako knew Korra blamed herself. She feared the power that she was given.

Korra was afraid that she would destroy everything she loved.

"Korra."

The Avatar jumped at the sound of his voice, hastily brushing her eyes as she forced a smile. "Hey, Mako."

Her broken tone made his heart throb, his arms ached to hold her. Instead, he simply sat beside her, as close as she would allow him.

"How are they?" he asked gently.

Korra rested her chin in her hands, eyes shut, "Pema and the baby are doing well, she refuses to let him out of her sight." A dry chuckle sprang from the Avatar's tongue, the rim of her mouth trembling slightly. Mako let himself smirk, "He didn't take their bending away, thank Agni." she continued, "Ikki has a broken arm. Jinora and Meelo are going to have scars, but Tenzin received the worst of it." She paused, her teeth sinking into the swell of her lower lip, "But Asami's simply vanished." Korra's voice began to waver, guilt weighing on her heart as she turned away in shame, "It's all my fault."

Instinctively the firebender leaned forward, pulling Korra flush against him in a tight embrace. He felt her body tense as she tried to release herself from his grasp, but he only held her closer. He was sure that any other day the Avatar would have beaten him senseless, but he thanked the spirits that this time, she gave in.

"Mako, you shouldn't be this close," she muttered bitterly, "I'm a monster."

Abruptly, Mako recoiled, forcing Korra to look at him, "You're a liar, Avatar." he said firmly, "You are not a monster. You were chosen to protect us, to keep the balance. Your path in life was laid out before you for a reason. You're going to be great, Korra." he boldly rested a kiss on the crown of her head, "We're all proud to stand behind you."

A smile unfurled across the Avatar's features, small but genuine. For now, Mako considered this a victory.

"Thank you, Mako." Korra said, her voice hoarse. "Thank you."

"Guys!" came a shriek that forced the pair apart.

"Bolin?" Mako leapt to his feet, ocher eyes churning with confusion, "How long have you been there?"

Bolin waved the question away, kneeling beside the mural of yin and yang embedded in the courtyard. "Come look at this."

Mako and Korra exchanged a glance, obediently crouching beside their friend. Curious stared followed Bolin's finger, roving the faded painting. Eyes widened with the discovery of two parallel streaks marring the surface, stopping suddenly at the rim.

Mako's brow creased. "This is where Asami was the night Amon attacked."

Korra leaned closer, "She struggled," the Avatar mused, running her finger along the marks, "but they end abruptly. She didn't run, she couldn't have." Korra reasoned, her voice laced with bewilderment. "I don't understand."

"She's just, gone." Bolin said softly.


	4. Azula

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, nor do I own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

Sovereign

Chapter 4

"Avatar Korra," Ty Lee mused aloud, her mind trying and failing to grasp the story Asami weaved for her. Her imagination failed to conjure the image that sprang from the heiress' tongue, words falling just short of her reach.

The Sato heiress nodded silently, preparing herself for an outburst of insults and accusations against her sanity.

Ty Lee's brow creased as the pair strolled through the circus. Asami counted the times that the acrobat's index finger tapped her chin in thought. Once. Twice. Three times before she spoke.

"I see." Ty Lee said solemnly.

Asami's eyes widened, her brows raising in surprise and mild suspicion, "You believe me?" she inquired warily, uncertain if she had misunderstood her companion.

Ty Lee gave a shrug and a wry smile, "I'm not smart enough to understand the capability of the Avatar State. All I know is that it combines the power of the four elements." She said sheepishly.

Asami shook her head, "It also contains the abilities of the entire Avatar line in one body." she shuddered at the memory, "The books don't do it justice in the slightest."

Ty Lee searched to find comforting words for her new friend. She rested a hand on Asami's shoulder, "I've heard many tales in my life, but I think yours is the most far-fetched." she chuckled humorlessly, "I'm not sure if this is reality, or a very vivid dream. But I'll do my best to help you, Asami." the acrobat offered a smile, "You're among friends."

The corner of Asami's lip lifted slightly, "The two boys that you told off before would beg to differ." she muttered bitterly.

Ty Lee laughed. To Asami, the sound was almost musical, giving her spirits a welcome lift.

"Don't mind Nikolai and Sanji." Ty Lee beamed, "They're good people. Overly cautious, but good." her bright smile then faltered, shadows coloring the bright hues of the acrobat's eyes, "They're together, you see. They have been for awhile. It was because of that, that their families cast them out of their homes." the acrobat said quietly.

Asami bit her lip, mentally berating herself. It was human nature to dwell on first impressions. But she had no right to tread within unknown territory, to cast aside the pain that masks could conceal, "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed."

Ty Lee shook her head, "That didn't give them the right to attack you." the pink clad girl then gasped, taking Asami's face in her hands, grey eyes wide with concern, "They didn't hurt you, did they? Nina looked so frightened." Ty Lee stammered hastily, searching for any wounds on the raven-haired girl.

"No!" Asami said quickly, feeling heat creep up her neck as she removed the acrobat's hands from her face, "They didn't, you stepped in at just the right time." The heiress allowed herself to smile, touched by the contortionist's genuine concern, "Thank you."

Ty Lee sighed in relief. She opened her mouth to reply, but her words were silenced the moment they sprang to her tongue, replaced by a caustic tone that dripped with venom.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Ty Lee tensed for a moment before recognizing the voice, a bashful crimson sweeping her features as a broad grin unfurled across her expression. "Azula!" she cried, leaping happily into the girl's waiting arms.

Asami suppressed a gasp. Princess Azula, powerful daughter of Fire Lord Ozai and Fire Lady Ursa, stood before her. The heiress' heart stuttered, hammering disobediently against the wall of her chest. Stories told of her untold power, a prodigy even from conception. She was born to be shaped to the mold her father set for her; each step was a journey, a path paved to achieve perfection.

Azula was robbed of a life, intended only to surpass her father.

"Ty Lee," Azula's voice was almost warm, smiling affectionately at the acrobat. Though in an instant, her expression then turned to stone. Her features formed a practiced mask, churning ocher eyes regarding Asami with a cold, withering glare. "Well? Who is this?" she asked in a low hiss.

The heiress felt her stomach roil in fear. Princess Azula was an unpredictable opponent, lethal when faced. A single, tactical blow from her taloned fingers would end her. Yet she couldn't bring herself to move an inch.

Ty Lee gave a nervous giggle, her attempt to ebb the tense silence. "'Zula, this is Asami." the acrobat gestured to the heiress, who bowed her head in reverence. "This is her first time at the circus, so I was giving her the grand tour." Ty Lee beamed, raising her arms in a show of excitement.

Azula smirked, no longer acknowledging the existence of the Sato heiress. Her gaze became trained on the acrobat, who flushed vividly as Azula slowly made her way towards her. The princess captured her lips in a searing kiss. She cast a possessive glance over Ty Lee's shoulder, locking Asami's emerald eyes with her own. The blazing amber and silent threat caused Asami's temples to throb, her heart racing in an ecstatic staccato, a mere octave above the silent prayers for her life.

A sharp whistle pierced the ambiance. Azula immediately pulled away from a now scarlet Ty Lee.

"Raja." Azula seethed, her teeth bared in a furious snarl.

Asami released a breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding, fleeting relief coursing beneath her flushed skin. Azula's spell was broken in an instant. The one they called 'Pyrokat' had appeared, brow arched, her sarcastic smirk replaced with a firm frown.

"Azula." she replied with equal distaste. "I believe visiting hours have ended for the day. If you will kindly take your bow and make your way out, m'lady." The firebender spat.

Azula crossed her arms in defiance, but gave no response. Asami watched the princess' hard stare soften slightly as she returned her attention to the acrobat, leaning forward to whisper in her ear. Ty Lee giggled, giving Azula a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be on my way." Azula said, sneering at Raja before turning on her heel, leaving the camp.

Asami clutched her head, trying to regain her senses. Ty Lee's eyes followed the princess as she left, as though in a trance. Raja groaned, waving her hand in front of Ty Lee's face.

"Wake up, Bubbles. Your knight and her shining ego have left for the night." Raja teased, pinching Ty Lee's face.

Ty Lee swatted her hand away, threatening to do worse.

Asami gave a wry smile. "You're the polarleopard tamer, aren't you?"

The firebender turned to face the heiress. Raja's eyes traveled over her once, a suggestive grin unfurling across her features as azure as gleamed with unspoken implications.

"I didn't know you were interested, pet." she winked coyly, walking toward Asami with a slight sway in her hips, "You can call me Raja, or baby," her breath washed over Asami's ear, "Whatever suits your fancy, beautiful."

Asami didn't know how she had managed to stay conscious with the amount of blood that had crept to her face in only one day.

"Alright," came Ty Lee's voice, extracting Raja from a flustered Asami, "Raja, I think your welcome is a bit overwhelming." the acrobat stated firmly.

The firebender raised her hands in a show of peace. "I'm just teasing." she insisted with a pout. Her gaze once again met Asami's, a smirk curling the rim of her painted mouth. Raja gestured to a small tent behind her with her head, "In case you change your mind." she purred, waltzing away.

Ty Lee pinched the bridge of her nose, biting back several comments.

"Sifu Ty Lee! Sifu Ty Lee!"

The twins in Raja's act ran to the acrobat, each embracing one of her legs.

Ty Lee chuckled, smiling affectionately at the children as she knelt to their level. "Asami, this is Kida," the acrobat's hand rested on the head of the child that clung to her arm, "and Giselle." She beamed, gesturing to the opposite fair-haired child.

Asami smiled, bending down to face the pair. "It's very nice to meet you two."

Kida regarded her warily. "Nice to meet you." she mumbled, after a prod from Ty Lee.

Giselle clung tighter to the contortionist, her eyes trained on the ground.

Ty Lee stood with a sigh, "Off to bed, you two." she said, her tone a teasing authority.

The children giggled, giving duel obedient salutes before running off to their tent.

Asami's brow creased, "They don't stay with you or Raja?" she asked.

Ty Lee cleared her throat, turning away, "Azula," she hesitated, "visits from time to time and Raja-"

Asami cut her off with a laugh and a raised hand, "That's enough of an explanation, thank you."

The acrobat chuckled sheepishly, opening the drape of the tent behind her. "If the lady would kindly step this way, she'll be staying with me tonight." Ty Lee smiled, bowing at the waist.

Asami's eyes widened in shock. She hadn't thought of a place to stay. The heiress felt her heart swell with gratitude as she entered Ty Lee's small abode.

"Those kids seemed very attached to you." Asami said as Ty Lee sat as her vanity table, removing her stage makeup.

For a moment, Ty Lee did not respond.

"I found them on the streets." the acrobat replied flatly, eyes never once leaving her reflection, "They were being chased for stealing food from the market. I brought them here, asking the Ring Master if they could stay." she sighed, peering down at her folded hands, "He said they had to make themselves useful. No one get fed unless it's deserved, so Raja and I trained them to work with the owl-cats. Giselle is mute, by choice or otherwise we're not sure, so that makes the situation a bit more difficult."

Asami's gaze faltered, her heart ached when she remembered all of the blessings she had at home.

No matter how much she tried to reign herself in, her mind drifted to Mako and Bolin.

"I'm sorry." the heiress mumbled, the sting of tears in her eyes.

Ty Lee shook her head rapidly, "You didn't know, Asami. It's alright."

Asami then noticed that there was only one cot in Ty Lee's tent. The raven-haired girl bit her lip, but the acrobat spoke before she could.

"Take it, Asami." Ty Lee insisted with her constant smile, "I can't have my guest sleeping on the floor.

Asami made to protest, but Ty Lee interrupted, "Take the bed, Asami." she repeated firmly, patting the thin mattress. "You know you want to."

Asami caved, sighing as she lay on the bed, falling almost instantly into a fitful slumber.


	5. Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, nor do I own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

Sovereign

Chapter 5

Tenzin observed in silence as Korra worked on Ikki's misshapen arm. He smiled at his daughter's chatter, wincing every once in a while when she whimpered in pain.

Eventually, Korra sighed, wiping sweat from her brow as the young Airbender leapt from her lap.

"Done." said the exhausted Avatar, resting a hand against the crown of the child's head.

Ikki flexed her arm, prodding the muscles as they stretched under her skin. She beamed at the healer, gratitude gleaming in wide grey eyes.

"Thanks, Korra!" she chirped, briefly greeting her father as she scampered away, arms held out to her sides like a bird taking flight.

"Korra," Tenzin said gruffly as he entered the room, a slight limp in his step that would never completely heal. "We need to talk."

Korra hung her head, nodding her response as she followed her Airbending master into the courtyard. Once outside, Korra and Tenzin stood on opposite sides of the yin and yang.

"Tell me everything you remember while you were in the Avatar State." Tenzin demanded, fixing Korra with an expressionless stare.

"I-" Korra stopped herself. Truthfully, she remembered nothing. That time was a colorless blur.

_"My son!"_

Korra's eyes widened. She had heard the helpless shout of a man, the memory echoed in her mind. The voice was somehow familiar, a reverberating gasp in her mind.

"Well?" Tenzin's curt tone shattered Korra's reverie.

Tenzin was not the man who stood before Korra. He was younger, but the resemblance held. He regarded Korra with a warm smile.

In a flash, he was gone.

"Aang!" Korra bleated, struggling to regain her composure, "I-I spoke to Aang while I was in the Avatar State."

Tenzin tensed, his expression growing desperate, "Wh-what did he say?"

Korra worried her lip, shaking her head slightly, "He saw you in trouble." she replied softly, "He kept saying 'My son, my son' over and over again."

Tenzin's brow furrowed, he stroked his beard, "The Avatar State remains a mystery to even the best of scholars. Its power is truly unimaginable." He muttered, "But that can't be possible." he added under his breath.

"What?" Korra snapped, her full attention on Tenzin, "What isn't possible?"

Tenzin hesitated before responding, "When you were in the Avatar State, both Mako and Bolin had managed to get close enough to touch you, making you aware of their presence within the shield of elements." Tenzin reasoned, "But Asami was not able to do so."

"Tenzin, please." Korra begged, her tone growing desperate, "Do you know what happened to Asami?"

"The Avatar State contains the most power known to man. It's possible that it could even tear open a tunnel in time. Though, granted, this has never happened before." Tenzin said gravelly.

Korra's mind swam. She searched for her voice, swallowing hard as words lingered beyond her grasp, "I sent Asami back in time?" She managed, her voice barely above a whisper.

"To the time of Avatar Aang." Tenzin nodded. "You're going to have to master the Avatar State in order for her to return, Korra." he continued, "Your training begins now."

"Wh-what?" Korra stammered, her voice hitching, "I haven't even mastered Airbending, Tenzin!"

"Do you want your friend back?" Tenzin asked in a low growl.

Korra did not respond.

"Then we begin."


	6. The Apprentice

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, nor do I own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

Sovereign

Chapter 6

Even guests of the acrobat were not spared the Ring Master's wrath.

"Please, sir, she has nowhere else to go." Ty Lee begged, receiving the sharp blow of his gloved hand across her face.

"She can muck the animals' stalls." the Ring Master sneered, the end of his cane hovering threateningly close to the acrobat's nose. "I will hear no argument from you, Ty Lee." He sneered, tone dripping with venom as his decorated fingers became stained with the acrobat's blood.

Ty Lee's mouth formed a hard line, "Yes, sir." she spat through gritted teeth.

The contortionist marched back to her tent, head hung low to hide the stinging mark on her face, a scorching beacon of her shame. She threw open the drape of her tent, the sudden sunlight waking Asami with a jolt.

"Ty Lee!" The raven-haired girl yawned before smiling at her friend.

Ty Lee kept her eyes trained on her feet, "Good morning, Asami." she said flatly.

The heiress' brow furrowed, a hieroglyph of her worry. She rolled off of the small cot, concern shining in her eyes as she approached the acrobat.

"Ty Lee," she asked gently, "what's happened?"

Before the acrobat could respond, Asami gasped, taking her face in the net of her palms as her worried gaze roved the scarlet imprint marring her features.

"He hurt you." The raven-haired girl murmured, gently running her thumb over the handprint. "Because of me."

Ty Lee released her face from Asami's grasp. "You can stay." she said firmly, "He's given you the job of taking care of the animals with Serabhi."

"Ty Lee," Asami started, either disregarding or simply unable to hear the words of her hostess. "I'm so sorry."

Ty Lee sighed, giving Asami a wide grin, "He's done worse." she chuckled, desperate to sound lighthearted, "Come on, I'll introduce you to the animals." she beckoned for her companion to follow her through the drape of the tent.

Numb, Asami obediently followed.

The cages that housed the performers' beasts were directly behind the bigtop. Asami gave a small smile, as she approached the cluster of cages, the recesses of her mind dwelling on the fond memories of her childhood.

"My mother loved to take me to the zoo." she said to the acrobat as she reached between the bars of a cage to give a rabaroo a gentle pat on the head.

"Really?" Ty Lee chirped happily, a platypus bear vying for her attention, "She must be a lovely woman."

Asami's heart sank. She worried her lower lip, "Actually, she," the heiress hesitated, "she passed away when I was young." she said quietly, stroking the rabaroo's fur.

Asami heard a crash. In an instant, the acrobat's arms were wound tightly around her waist, Ty Lee buried her face in Asami's hair. The heiress hesitated, balking slightly at the sudden contact. She fought a sudden bout of loathing for rendering herself so vulnerable beneath the acrobat's concerned stare. The heiress loathed feeling so exposed before someone she had only met days before.

But Ty Lee held a genuine, inexplicable lure. Asami had never been so readily accepted by another person. She felt safe, protected beneath the watchful gaze of wide grey eyes.

The heiress found herself both thrilled, and terrified.

"It's alright," Asami said, accepting the embrace of her friend as she wound her arms around the acrobat's waist.

"I'm not very close with my parents." Ty Lee admitted in a small voice, one Asami nearly didn't hear. "They couldn't tell me apart from my sisters most of the time. I never felt like my own person." the acrobat's words were muffled slightly by the fabric of Asami's clothed, but they didn't lose their effect on the Sato heiress. "It was as though I didn't exist, easily replaced by a face similar to my own." Ty Lee worried the abused swell of her lower lip, unable to meet Asami's gaze.

The heiress was dumbfounded. She had only known Ty Lee for a short time, but it had never occurred to her that such an optimistic, energetic girl could harbor such inner demons.

Suddenly, the tail of the rabaroo lashed out, sweeping the pair off of their feet. Asami cried out when she hit the ground hard on her back, Ty Lee thrown over her torso.

"S-spirits, Sasha," Ty Lee winced, glaring at the mischievous rabaroo.

Ty Lee turned to Asami, unaware of their close proximity and tangled limbs. Their eyes locked, as though magnetized, breath mingled, noses touched.

"What have we here?"

Foreheads collided. Ty Lee groaned in pain. Asami pressed the heel of her hand to her head. They extracted themselves from each other, breathing slightly labored.

"Serabhi!" Ty Lee exclaimed, "Good to see you!"

A young girl with dark hair regarded them with a cool stare, one eyebrow arched in curiosity, "You see me every day, Ty Lee." came her glib reply.

Ty Lee laughed sheepishly, getting to her feet before helping Asami to do the same.

"Serabhi, this is Asami. She'll be helping you with these beasts from now on." Ty Lee smiled, wincing as she touched the forming bruise above her brow, "Asami, this is Serabhi, Raja's sister."

_Raja's sister?_ Asami thought, taken aback, _They look so different._

"We come from different fathers." Serabhi's voice shocked Asami back to reality. Their eyes met, and suddenly Asami felt as though she was being spoken to by someone far older than she seemed, someone who had seen beyond what the heiress' world could offer.

"She's Nerezza's apprentice," the acrobat explained, resting her elbow on the crown of Serabhi's head. "Nerezza keeps business afloat as the magician here. Serabhi's learning from the best."

Serabhi pulled herself out from under Ty Lee's arm, nearly costing the acrobat her balance.

"You- you didn't read my mind, did you?" Asami asked nervously, rendered suddenly uncomfortable by the young girl's mere presence.

Serabhi shook her head, "I read your body language." The young girl tapped her temple with her index finger, "Better known as using common sense."

Oh. Asami thought, I see the resemblance now.

"She's brilliant at tarot cards!" Ty Lee exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Will you give us a demonstration, Serabhi?"

After a fleeting moment the young apprentice nodded, gesturing with her head for the pair to follow her.

"Nerezza is out for now," Serabhi said in her blunt monotone, lifting the curtain of her tent.

Asami ducked under Serabhi's arm. Ty Lee made to follow, but the girl waved her finger in the acrobat's face.

"What is my rule, Ty Lee?" the young apprentice asked rhetorically.

"Right," Ty Lee mentally berated herself with a sheepish chuckle, "One at a time."

The acrobat bowed at the waist, retreating as she allowed the pair their solitude. Serabhi inclined her head in response, entering the small hovel.

Asami sat in nearly complete darkness, broken by the flicker of a few candles strewn haphazardly around. Serabhi sat across from her, a small table between them. With a fluid, sweeping motion, the apprentice lay a line of cards before her. Stoic, unreadable ocher eyes traveled amongst the deck, training on several cards at once.

"Draw three." she said to Asami. The heiress hastily obeyed, handing the young girl her chosen cards.

Serabhi lay each of the cards beside each other facedown before turning one over.

"The fool," Serabhi said, her finger running over the worn painting of a laughing man.

"What does that mean?" Asami asked quickly.

Serabhi cast her a stony glare, silencing her patron.

"The fool is a symbol for rash decisions and poor action." Serabhi continued, "Innocence, naivety, and spontaneity. It also stands for the beginning of a new life-cycle."

Asami's brow furrowed in confusion. Serabhi could have been speaking another language to her and the heiress would have understood it better. However, she chose not to interrupt with another question.

"Death," Serabhi said gravely, revealing the portrayal of a knight on a white horse, "Significant changes and loss are in store, life-changing situations that will prove to be both trying and painful. Prepare yourself." Serabhi's eyes left her work for a moment to meet Asami's before returning to her final card.

Asami waited patiently as Serabhi regarded the last card with a blank stare.

"The Empress." Serabhi muttered, "How curious."

Asami bit back the queries that boiled to the surface, wringing her hands in her lap.

"Are you pregnant?" came Serabhi's abrupt inquiry.

"N-no!" Asami bleated, thankful for the darkness that covered her reddened face.

Serabhi shook her head, returning the cards to an organized pile, "My mistake." she pointed to the drape of the tent, "You may go." she said, more of a demand than a suggestion.

Asami did as she was told, wincing as she stepped into the light.

Ty Lee greeted her with a smile, "How was it?"

Asami shrugged, baffled by the young apprentice, "I wish I knew."


	7. Broken

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, nor do I own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

Sovereign

Chapter 7

Bolin's emotions were their own entity. He felt them rush through him like a storm. Sadness, anger, fear, a cacophony of churning hues coloring his stare. His body, however, remained numb.

Bolin admired Asami, enough to do so in silence while she was on the arm of his brother. He desired nothing short of happiness for the pair. His heart tore even further at Asami's broken expression when Mako admitted his feelings for Korra.

But Asami was gone, and Bolin was helpless to find her. He found his fist making contact with one of the walls inside the Airbending family's home. The earthbender cursed himself and his throbbing knuckles, swearing he would apologize to Pema later. First, he would find Korra.

The Avatar sat across from Tenzin in the lotus position, concentrating solely on her breathing as she meditated.

"Once we begin, Korra, we cannot stop until each chakra is open. Otherwise you will not be able to enter the Avatar State at all." Tenzin said, his voice calm, yet firm.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

"I know." was Korra's soft reply.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Steady.

"The first chakra you must open is the Earth chakra. It is located at the base of the spine. It is controlled by the instinct of survival, but it is blocked by fear." Tenzin explained patiently to the young Avatar. "What are you afraid of, Korra?" he asked gently, aware of the answer.

Korra worried her lower lip. Her mind returned her to the time when Bolin was captured by the equalists, the frightened expression on his face as the heavy metal doors slammed shut. She once again felt fear blossom in the pit of her heart, fear that would never see the earth bender again.

Korra saw the mask, she heard the voice. Amon's concealed face was inches from her own, his painful grasp on her chin.

"I will destroy you."

Korra audibly gasped, causing Tenzin to call her name.

"I'm afraid of Amon." Korra said breathlessly, "I'm afraid that he will win."

Korra remembered the blood that spattered the surface of the mural they sat beside, the strewn, broken bodies of the last Airbenders. Korra thought of Mako, heat rushing to her face. Finally, Korra thought of Asami, and she was filled with wrenching guilt.

"I'm afraid I'm going to lose everyone that I love." She admitted, hating herself for the quiver in her voice and the tear that slid down her face.

"Good." Tenzin praised her, "Now let it go. Let go of your fears, your burdens, that which holds you down. Free yourself, Korra."

Breathe in. Breathe out.

She remembered their pro-bending matches. Her lip curled in a grin when she thought of their shared laughter, their cheers of victory.

Suddenly, she felt lighter than air. She opened her eyes, facing a smiling Tenzin.

"Good, Korra. You have opened the first chakra." he nodded his approval.

Concealed, Bolin observed the meditation. He longed to reassure Korra that everything would be alright in the end. They would find Asami, defeat Amon. But Tenzin's words echoed in the earth bender's mind.

"We cannot stop until each chakra is open."

"Reduced to spying, are we?"

Bolin jumped, suppressing a yelp. Mako stood behind him, a teasing smirk playing at his lips. Bolin sighed, hand over his hammering heart.

"Let's not do that again, shall we?" he said.

Mako chuckled, sitting beside his brother. They sat in silence for a moment before Bolin spoke.

"So." was all he said.

"So." Mako echoed.

"This is all so unreal." Bolin mumbled, resting his chin on his hands.

Mako rested a comforting hand on Bolin's shoulder, "You miss her, don't you?"

The earth bender flushed, "A-Asami?" he stammered, wracking his mind for an excuse. With a small moan, he then decided against lying to his brother. "Yes." he replied in a small voice.

Mako's brow creased, he turned away, "I'm sorry, Bo." he said softly.


	8. Mai

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, nor do I own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

Sovereign

Chapter 8

Mai attempted to waddle as gracefully as possible as she made her way through the circus camp, both for the title she now carried, and the stares of the patrons and performers. Zuko insisted that she be taken on a palanquin, an appropriate entrance for the Fire Lady. But sitting for too long made Mai uncomfortable, causing her ankles to swell painfully. The Fire Lord's compromise was a circle of guards around his wife and unborn child.

Mai sighed, searching the campground for Ty Lee's tent when a familiar flash of red hair caught her eye. Despite herself, Mai's heart leapt, causing her child to kick her in retaliation.

_"I'm just a passing fancy, Mai, a silly little performer you'll soon remember and laugh at."_

_Oh, Raja._ Mai thought, dwelling on the memory. _You were so much more than that._

"Mai!" came a familiar squeal.

Mai felt a smile spread across her features. "Step aside." she ordered the guards. After a moment's hesitation and a cutting glare from the Fire Lady, they obeyed.

The acrobat leapt into Mai's waiting arms, cautious of her friend's protruding belly.

"It's so good to see you!" The acrobat cried, placing a hand on Mai's swollen stomach. "She's strong." Ty Lee said with a grin.

Mai quirked an eyebrow, "She?" the Fire Lady inquired.

Ty Lee nodded, "An aura never lies!" she wagged a finger in Mai's face, who swatted it away with a roll of her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Ty Lee." she muttered.

Ty Lee giggled, supporting her friend with an arm around her waist as she led Mai to her small tent.

The Fire Lady took in her humble surroundings as Ty Lee poured her a cup of jasmine tea.

"How are you, Ty Lee?" Mai asked, taking the cup to her lips.

The acrobat sat across from her friend, legs folded beneath her, "I'm doing well!" she chirped happily, "How have you and Zuko been?"

Mai gave a dismissive wave of her hand, "Zuko has been busy with his royal affairs. I would take more of a stand, but I've been otherwise occupied." She gestured to her belly. Ty Lee laughed.

"I see you have a guest." Mai noted curiously, a nest of blankets on the floor beside Ty Lee's small cot.

Ty Lee flushed, giving a nod. "Her name is Asami." she said in a small voice.

"And what is she doing here?" Mai asked in her even monotone.

Ty Lee gnawed her lip, "It's complicated."

Mai sighed, returning her cup to its saucer. "Azula doesn't like it." she said bluntly.

"I know." Ty Lee replied softly, "We're trying to save enough money for her to have a place of her own to stay, but circus pay isn't exactly extravagant."

"What do you need?" Mai asked gently, reaching across the small table to rest a hand on Ty Lee's shoulder.

Ty Lee hesitated, "I need to talk to Aang."

Mai recoiled, confused. "Aang?" she echoed, "Why?"

"Asami isn't from around here." Ty Lee explained desperately, "She needs to return to her home."

Mai felt her child kick, a heat flash fraying her nerves even further. "Fine." she spat, standing, "I'll see what I can do." She threw open the drape of Ty Lee's tent and left.

Ty Lee groaned, hanging her head in her hands, "I'm sorry, Mai."

The acrobat felt a hand on her back. Thinking for a moment that Mai had returned, she stood, surprised when she met Asami's eyes.

"Ty Lee," Asami began quietly, "you continue to be so good to me, but I'm nothing but a burden to you." she hung her head, tears gathering in her eyes, "I'm so sorry."

The acrobat felt her heart skip a beat, her breath hitched.

"Asami," Ty Lee said, brushing Asami's ebony hair behind her ear, "you are not, nor ever will be, a burden to me." she offered the heiress a comforting smile, tilting her chin to look into her eyes. "Please don't ever think that."

Asami traced the features of Ty Lee's face with her gaze, committing them to memory before returning to the wide, trusting grey eyes that caused her heart to accelerate.

Before Asami could stop herself, she leaned forward, pressing her lips to the acrobat's.

"Thank you."


	9. Amon

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, nor do I own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

Sovereign

Chapter 9

Breathe in. Breathe out. Steady.

"The second chakra you must open is the Water chakra. This is the chakra of pleasure, blocked by guilt." Tenzin recited the words he had memorized long ago, watching Korra closely, "What do you blame yourself for?"

The attempt on the Airbenders' lives, the destruction of the pro-bending temple, Asami's disappearance. Each memory presented itself before Korra, a barrage of color and emotion whipped her heart with guilt.

"I blame myself for Amon hurting my family," Korra replied, her own voice sounding foreign to her, "I put so many lives at stake for a single pro-bending match. And Asami," Korra stopped herself, the heiress' face appearing before her, "Asami is gone because of me."

Tenzin sighed, "There are many elements at play in the world that the Avatar does not control." He said firmly, "You cannot place the burden of other people's actions on your shoulders. You are the entire Avatar line, but in one person alone. Forgive yourself, Korra." he said gently, "You are not to blame."

Korra's heart searched for a hope, desperate for a reason to do as Tenzin told her. She remembered Bolin's rose and cake, gifts of gratitude. Mako had given her the scarf he treasured when they rescued Bolin, a gift of protection. The Avatar felt her heart swell.

Then, the static of the radio shattered her concentration.

"Avatar," a deep voice rumbled through the machine, "heed my words. No matter how hard you try, no matter where you hide, you will not win this war. Equality is inevitable, and you will be eliminated."

Static returned.


	10. Venom

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, nor do I own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

Sovereign

Chapter 10

Asami gave a heavy sigh, wiping sweat from her brow. She sat on the edge of the rabaroo's mobile cage, giving Sasha a small grin. The beast continued to obliviously chew the grass. Asami gently lay her head on her flank.

The heiress shut her eyes, the memory of the day before caused a blush to creep up her neck.

_You idiot, Sato._ She berated herself tirelessly, the shocked face of the acrobat playing in her mind.

_"The fool is a symbol for rash decisions and poor action."_

"What am I going to do, Sasha?" she mumbled into the rabaroo's fur. "I belong in the past. I have to go back, but I'd give anything to stay here." she said softly, fiddling with a lock of chestnut.

"Oh?"

Startled, Asami's nails dug into Sasha's pelt, causing the rabaroo to snap at her fingers.

"Serabhi! I'm sorry, I just needed a little break." Asami stammered, brushing dirt from her clothes as she raced to her feet.

"I'm not Serabhi, love." came a languid voice.

Asami turned to face a tall, pale woman with silver hair and piercing red eyes. Gathering her collar about her neck, something in the woman's gaze made Asami feel suddenly exposed. The willowy woman smirked, approaching her with a fluid glide.

"Nerezza," she introduced herself in her soft tone, offering a hand. "You must be Asami."

Asami quickly took Nerezza's hand in her own, shaking it amiably. "Yes, I am. It's wonderful to finally meet you, Nerezza."

Nerezza chuckled, "I bet. I couldn't help overhearing you before. Perhaps we can talk somewhere a bit more private, and I'll do my best live up to Sasha's quality of conversation." Nerezza winked.

Asami swallowed hard, her only response was a nod. Nerezza smiled, leaving the animals with an elegant sway in her hips. It was then that Asami realized how badly she must smell, but followed nonetheless.

"Miss Asami?" came Serabhi's voice as the heiress entered the familiar tent.

"Hello, Serabhi." Asami smiled. The young girl fixed her with a blank stare, her dark eyes clouded with confusion.

"Asami needs our help, Serabhi." came Nerezza's whimsical voice.

Serabhi's gaze turned cold. She placed the pile of laundry she had been carrying on her cot, arms crossed over her chest. "Oh?" she arched an eyebrow.

Nerezza disregarded her apprentice, motioning for Asami to take a seat across from her. With a submissive smile, the heiress obeyed. Serabhi remained where she stood, her mouth forming a hard, grim line.

"The two little ones hear you and Asami talking quite a bit," Nerezza began, folding her hands in her lap.

Asami must have looked confused, so Serabhi took it upon herself to clarify.

"Kida and Giselle," the young girl said, "they're rather possessive of Ty Lee, and you've been dominating a vast amount of her time."

Nerezza nodded, returning her attention to Asami, who shuddered from the attention.

"They don't understand what you say," Nerezza continued, "That you're from the future, your plans to talk with the Avatar."

Asami suddenly felt nauseous, she her body grew numb as a cold sweat broke on her brow.

Nerezza noticed this with a smug grin, "We believe you, Asami." she said smoothly.

Asami's gaze shot up to meet the fabled magician's, her emerald eyes wide and churning with hope. "What do I do?" came her desperate, strangled plea.

"No, no, no." Nerezza cooed, "No tears." her hand disappeared into the sleeve of her robe, procuring a small, corked vial.

Serabhi let out a small gasp as the magician placed it in Asami's palm, curling her fingers around it. Nerezza shot her apprentice a withering glare, unbeknownst to Asami, whose eyes were fixated on the gift in her hands.

"What will this do?" Asami asked quietly.

Nerezza's smile returned to her features, "Pour the contents of the bottle in yours and Ty Lee's drinks at mealtime. While you will always belong in the future, a part of you will be able to remain here." She winked, "with your acrobat."

Asami felt her heart race, a grin split her features. "Thank you, Nerezza." She murmured, eyes wide in and almost childish awe. She clutched the vial in her hand, the glass biting painfully into the sensitive flesh of her palm. "Thank you." The heiress said breathlessly, scarcely able to contain herself as she fled from the small hovel.

Nerezza's grin grew, a malicious gleam in her blood-red eyes.

"What's your game, Nerezza?" Serabhi hissed.

In an instant, Nerezza clamped her apprentice's jaw shut with her hand, their face inches apart, "Think, Serabhi darling." she seethed, "Think of how many patrons will flock to see something like that."

"But at what cost?" Serabhi sneered, prying Nerezza's fingers from her face, "And what proof will you give those patrons, should Asami choose to use the brew?"

Nerezza rested a lingering kiss on Serabhi's forehead, "People are dupes," she chuckled deviously, "They will believe as they are told."

Asami crept into the acrobat's tent, her giddy smile never leaving her face as she held the fragile vial in her hands.

"Ty-" Asami caught herself, clapping a hand over her mouth.

Ty Lee was fast asleep on the ground, cocooned in her swath of blankets. Asami smiled affectionately at the girl, placing the tiny bottle in her pocket as she knelt beside the acrobat. She tenderly brushed the hair from Ty Lee's innocent face, daring to trace her cheek, then her pouting lips that curved into a small smile in her slumber. Asami leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Ty Lee's temple as she gently lifted her into her arms, positioning the acrobat's head on her shoulder. Carefully, the heiress placed the acrobat on the cot, moving to lay beside her. Asami wrapped her arm around Ty Lee's waist, biting her lip when the acrobat moved closer.

The heiress had never felt more at home.

"Good night, Ty Lee."


	11. Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, nor do I own Avatar: the Last Airbender

Sovereign

Chapter 11

Korra stood, shaking with both rage, and fear. Her jaw clenched until her teeth nearly cracked, eyes blazing with fury. In a fit of desperation she hurled a pillar of fire at the radio, causing the machine to erupt in flames.

"Korra!" Tenzin chastised, summoning a blast of air that fired the flaming radio into the water surrounding Air Temple Island.

"This is useless, Tenzin." Korra hissed, nails drawing blood as they bit into her palms. "I need to find Amon, he's the reason this mess happened in the first place."

Before Tenzin could protest, the young Avatar turned on her heel, colliding with an unseen body.

"Korra." a voice washed over her ear, arms winding around her waist.

"M-Mako, let me go." she demanded.

"No." was the fire bender's gruff reply, "Right now, you need to concentrate on finding Asami.

Korra felt her body go lax against Mako's. Her brow creased, a familiar bout of jealousy blossoming in the pit of her stomach. Before she could respond, Mako cut her off.

"Don't go there." he said gravely, tilting her chin until their eyes met. He leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to Korra's, "What do I have to do to prove I love you?" he murmured.

Korra felt her face grow hot, a vivid crimson blush staining her cheeks, "I," she stammered, "I think you just did."

Mako smiled, resting another kiss on the Avatar's forehead. "Good, now go bring Asami back."

Korra nodded, pulling away from Mako's embrace. She faced Tenzin, who had turned his back on the pair, muttering to himself. Korra cleared her throat, causing her master to jump.

"Are you quite finished?" Annoyance was prevalent in Tenzin's tone as he stroked his beard, clearly uncomfortable.

Korra rolled her eyes, settling herself once again in the lotus position, "Yes, Sifu." she spat sardonically.

Tenzin did not reply. He returned to his place on the ground, "Next we have the Fire chakra. This is located in the stomach. It controls one's will power, and it is blocked by shame and disappointment." he recited, "What about yourself disappoints you, Korra?"

"You've done nothing to deserve this."

The Avatar's brow furrowed, the memory ringing clear in her head. To Korra, Chief Beifong's words remained as true as the day she had thrown them in the Avatar's face.

"I'm a failure as the Avatar." Korra said in a small, defeated voice, "I allow my temper to control me, and cause more problems than I resolve."

Tenzin frowned, "Perfection is not of this world. Every living person has faults that they must learn to live with and control. Realizing what they are is the most important part of the battle. Let go of your disappointment, Korra, before it begins to dominate you."

The Avatar inhaled deeply, allowing Tenzin's words to settle within her, calming her inner turmoil. She exhaled with the feeling that a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"You have opened your Fire chakra."


	12. Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, nor do I own Avatar: the Last Airbender

Sovereign

Chapter 12

"Ty Lee."

The acrobat was caught off-guard, nearly dropping the child who had latched onto her back as her muscles tensed. Her grey eyes widened when they landed on her visitor.

"Aang!" she exclaimed, placing a protesting Kida on the ground.

The airbender smiled, "How are you, Ty Lee?" he asked, regarding the Sato heiress with a nod, "Asami."

"Avatar Aang," Asami bleated, nearly leaping to her feet, "It's an honor."

Aang bowed at the waist, "It's an honor to meet you as well."

Ty Lee ushered the young twins from her tent.

"Please, Aang, have a seat." the acrobat said, slightly flustered, as she sat beside Asami.

"Thank you," Aang folded his legs beneath him, facing the pair. Ty Lee began to explain their need of his help, when Aang held up a hand, "I know." he said.

Ty Lee paled slightly as she and Asami exchanging a confused glance.

Aang's smile grew slightly, "Being the Avatar has its perks."

The acrobat and heiress decided against questioning this and simply nodded.

"From what I understand," Aang started, "Asami was sent into the spirit world, emerging here." he mused, "Korra is able to communicate with me while in the Avatar State."

"You know Korra?" Asami blurted before she could stop herself.

Aang gave the heiress his enigmatic smile, "Perks." was all he said.

Asami nodded, entwining her fingers with Ty Lee's. Aang observed as the acrobat offered Asami a comforting smile, one which the heiress returned.

_That complicates matters_. Aang thought, standing.

"I'll come back in a few days for Asami," he said solemnly, resting a palm on their joined hands, "Cherish the time you have together." he said softly, "I'm sorry it's so short." casting a sympathetic glance over his shoulder, the Avatar left the tent.

Silence reigned.

Asami clung to the acrobat's hand. "I'm sorry, Ty Lee." she whispered, "I'm sorry I've thrown your life off course like this." she averted her gaze, ashamed of the tears that shone in her eyes, "I'm sorry that I've been a burden to you."

I'm sorry that I fell in love with you.

Asami felt a hand gently caress her cheek. She turned to the acrobat, whose face was mere inches from her own.

"We can't choose the cards we're dealt with in life, Asami." the acrobat said softly, grey eyes trained on emerald, "But I'm so happy that yours led you to me." she smiled, her lips meeting Asami's cheek, "I'm the luckiest person alive, Asami Sato."

The heiress pulled her into a tight embrace, burying her face in the crook of the acrobat's neck as her tears spilled onto Ty Lee's tunic.

"Thank you." Asami whispered, her heart aching to say more.

Ty Lee held her closer, tucking the blanket around them as they lay together, each memorizing the feeling of the other's body against their own.

Asami woke before dawn, the sound of Ty Lee's steady breathing in her ear, nearly lulling the heiress to return to sleep. A smile unfurled across Asami's features, her hand ghosting over the acrobat's side, settling on her hip. A pang of remorse ravaged Asami at the thought of leaving the acrobat behind.

_Perhaps some fresh air will help me think clearly_. Asami mused, gently disentangling herself from Ty Lee.

Asami stepped outside, allowing the cool early morning breeze to waft over her, its fingers playing with her long ebony tresses. Tilted her head slightly, the heiress thought she heard a familiar voice. She followed the train of song that it hummed, her eyes falling on a figure laying in the clearing just outside of the circus grounds.

"Raja?" Asami called softly.

Startled, Raja sat up, turning to face the heiress with a bleary gaze. She grinned, hoisting the bottle in her hand above her head. "Cheers!" she cried, downing another long swig before falling back into the grass.

Asami sighed, sitting beside the redhead. "Raja, what in the world are you doing?" she asked with a shake of her head.

Raja arched an eyebrow, waving the bottle in Asami's face, "What does it look like I'm doing?" she snapped. Asami snatched the bottle from Raja's hand before she could take another sip, expression contorting in a disgusted sneer.

"Didn't they teach you manners at that princess school?" Raja drawled, making no move to recover her debilitating prize.

Asami stared at the dark liquid that sloshed within the glass, tipping back its contents into her mouth, wincing as a burning sensation coursed down her throat. Coughing and sputtering, the heiress dumped what remained onto the ground before laying beside the fire bender.

Raja cast her a curious glance, "Trouble in paradise?" she inquired, a smirk curling her lip.

Asami narrowed her eyes, "Whatever could you mean?"

"You and Ty Lee, of course." Raja made an obscene gesture with her hands, causing Asami's face to turn a striking shade of scarlet.

"That doesn't even make sense." Asami muttered, turning away to hide her face, foreign thoughts racing through her mind. It was pointless, she decided, to try to make coherent conversation with a drunk.

The performer's brow rose in a sly arch, lip curling in a smirk as her azure eyes gleamed with curiosity. "You've never been with a woman, have you?" she purred, gauging her companion's reaction as she dared to sidle closer to the heiress.

The rim of Asami's painted mouth folded into a grim line, suppressing the retorts that instantly sprang to her tongue. The notion had never crossed her mind before she had been thrown haphazardly into the arms of Ty Lee. A bashful crimson rose to the heiress' porcelain features as her thoughts dwelled on the acrobat, recalling the long-memorized expressions of her bright face. From the brow that creased with concentration, to the bridge of the nose that wrinkled slightly when she laughed. Asami smiled as she remembered the slight flush that would grace her cheeks, the supple mouth that jut forward in a pout, tasting even sweeter than she had imagined.

"No." the heiress said curtly, fingers curling against the fabric of her skirt as her nails bit into the sensitive flesh of her palms.

"Aren't you adorable," Raja said with a broad, devious grin. "An adorable blushing prude." She laughed, pillowing her arms under her head.

Asami felt a flare of rage for the caustic performer with the venomous tongue. Jade eyes churned with unbridled loathing, facing Raja with a withering glare. "I'm hardly a prude." She snorted, "Clearly you're unfamiliar with self-respect."

The performer supported herself on her palms, breath mingling with the heiress as their noses brushed. "Clearly." Raja relented with a deceiving smile, "Perhaps I could learn a few things from you, Sato."

Asami's heart stuttered disobediently against her breast, silent mouth parting as she was unable to utter a single sound. The performer's sudden proximity made her muscles tense, fingers digging into the soft bed of earth beneath them. Her teeth grazed the swell of her lower lip, a surge of adrenaline drawing her forward as a gentle kiss ghosted over Raja's waiting mouth.

"Are you satisfied?" Asami said in a low growl.

The performer gave a small shrug, sighing as she lay back. "No," Raja quipped, shutting her eyes as a wry smile curled her lip. "But that's irrelevant."

The pair lay in silence for a moment before Asami spoke.

"I can't stay much longer anyway." the heiress said in a small voice. "Ty Lee deserves every happiness this world can offer, and I can't give that to her."

Raja allowed Asami's words to sink in. She fought a bout of nausea, worrying her lower lip as she averted her gaze, "I get that." The performer mumbled, memories surfacing from within the suppressed recesses of her mind.

Asami sat up, peering down questioningly at the firebender, "You do?" she asked, tone heavy with disbelief.

Raja pushed her aside so she could sit as well. The fire bender wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her cheek on her knees to face Asami, "I'm an illegitimate child, you know." she said bluntly.

Asami hesitated, unable to meet Raja's eyes, "Serabhi told me." she said quietly.

Raja rolled her eyes, "Charming, Serabhi." she muttered, shaking her head. "In our family, women are treated like currency. We're given, taken, even traded, for wealth and status. When my mother had an affair, she and I brought shame on the family's name." she firebender lifted her shirt slightly, revealing the skin of her back. "Presents from my father and older brother."

Asami gasped. Brutal valleys marred the exposed flesh, scars borne from the lash of a whip. Asami reached out, but Raja threw her tunic in place before the heiress could touch her.

Asami recoiled, folding her hands in her lap, "I'm sorry, Raja."

Raja shook her head, "When I was five, my mother had Serabhi with her husband. On her tenth birthday, she was betrothed. Her father was desperate to restore the family to its former glory." She propped her chin with her palm, "But I took Serabhi and ran."

Raja winced as she shuddered with disgust, possessed with a crippling loathing for the cruel hand that had branded her. She had been forced to pay for the sins that had brought her into the world, her innocence stolen from her at the moment of conception. Raja was destined for a life of hatred, suffering consequences inherited from her mother.

Asami hesitated, placing her hand on Raja's shoulder, "You did what was best for your sister, Raja." she offered, trying to comfort the broken fire bender.

"I thought it would be different here, Asami." Raja said solemnly, her voice barely above a whisper. "And it is, for Serabhi."

"Just for Serabhi?" Asami ventured.

Raja smiled wanly, "It was for me as well, when I had Mai." Her grin soon became genuine, simply saying the girl's name brought memories to the surface that the fire bender usually hid, "But I was just a useless circus act, and she was destined for something greater. I hated holding her back, and now she's the Fire Lady." Raja choked, turning to face Asami, "I get it, Asami, I do."

Asami did not respond, holding the firebender as she began to sob.


	13. Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, nor do I own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

Sovereign

Chapter 13

"The fourth chakra is located in the heart. It is fueled by love, and it is blocked by grief." Tenzin said to Korra, deep in her meditation. "What is it that grieves you?"

Korra thought of her masters. Her mind traveled to Katara in the South Pole.

_She must be lonely._ The Avatar thought, fighting off a barrage of guilt.

Korra then opened an eye slightly to peer at Tenzin. She thought of her inability to master air bending as quickly as she did with the three other elements. Tenzin had become another father to the Avatar, and she had steadily disobeyed him since she had arrived in Republic City.

"I've disappointed you, Tenzin." Korra mumbled quietly, "I'm still unable to airbend, and I've been a headstrong student, I'm sorry."

It took a moment for Tenzin to process Korra's statement. He shook his head, "You are not a disappointment. Your will is admirable, and it will help you pave your own path in becoming a powerful Avatar."

Korra's cerulean eyes widened, casting her master a hopeful glance.

"Think of those you love, Korra." Tenzin advised.

Korra obeyed, her eyes falling shut. She thought of Mako, and the rush she felt whenever he was near her. Bolin, who managed to make her smile no matter how she felt. Ikki and Jinora, who always knew just what to say. Meelo, who was never afraid to be himself. Tenzin and Pema, who had accepted her into their home. Finally, she thought of Asami, and how free she felt when racing with her.

Korra smiled, allowing a tear to escape.

"Good," Tenzin praised her gently, "the chakra has been opened."


	14. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, nor do I own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

Sovereign

Chapter 14

The acrobat smiled at her handiwork. The small table in her tent was set with a jade cloth, plates borrowed from Nerezza, a meal she had made with Raja, and wine she had taken from the Ring Master's cabinet.

_He can take it out of my pay_. Ty Lee thought with a wry smile as she lit the pair of candles.

"Expecting someone?" came a harsh tone.

Ty Lee nearly set herself on fire. Quickly extinguishing the match, she turned to see who her guest was.

"Azula." the acrobat gasped, desperate to control the surprise in her tone.

Azula fixed her with a cold glare, running a sharpened fingernail along the tablecloth. "And where is Miss Asami?" she hissed, her demeanor rigid.

The acrobat worried her bottom lip, "S-she should be getting off of work soon." she stammered, her eyes trained on the ground.

Azula clicked her tongue, approaching Ty Lee as though the acrobat were her prey. "Ty Lee, you silly, delusional girl." she purred, running her finger down the side of Ty Lee's face, a trail of pink marring the soft flesh, "She's clearly using you. You're just a little plaything to her, and you fell for her ploy, like a fool." Azula spat.

Ty Lee swallowed hard, biting back a whimper as she was pressed against the curtain of the tent. "That's not true." she insisted, but her tone broke, a signal for Azula to advance.

"You fool, Ty Lee," Azula murmured, capturing the quivering acrobat's quivering lips in a searing kiss, "You've always been mine."

"Ty Lee."

Ty Lee broke contact, wide eyes falling on a crushed Asami standing under the drape of the tent. Their eyes met for a moment before Asami turned and fled.

"Asami, no!" the acrobat cried, wrenching herself from Azula's grasp.

Before she could go far, Azula snatched Ty Lee's wrist. The acrobat gave a shriek of pain as her skin burned under Azula's touch.

"You're betraying your nation." Azula fumed, tongues of blue flame unfurling from her mouth, brows knit together in anger.

Ty Lee pried her arm from Azula's grip, the sleeve and flesh singed. "I'd betray my nation a thousand times rather than betray my heart." the acrobat spat, turning her back on her childhood friend, "Goodbye, Azula."

Ty Lee tore after Asami, Azula spewing hate and flames behind her. She ran until she could no longer feel the ground beneath her, searching blindly for the woman who fell into her life.

"Asami!" she shouted, hands curled beside her mouth to give her voice more distance. "Asami!" she called desperately.

Finally, the acrobat was reunited with the heiress under a tree outside the campground.

"Go back to Azula," Asami hissed angrily, bitter tears of resentment coursing down her face.

"Why would I go back when all I've ever wanted is sitting right in front of me?" Ty Lee asked softly, crouching beside Asami. She reached out to tuck a lock of Asami's hair behind her ear, recoiling when Asami slapped her hand away.

"We never should've started this," Asami muttered, unable to meet Ty Lee's eyes, "You're better off with Azula, I can't give you anything."

"Asami, I don't want anything!" Ty Lee cried, forcing the heiress to look at her, "I love you, Asami, only you. All I ask is that maybe," her voice became soft, "maybe you love me, too."

Asami leapt into the acrobat's arms, kissing every inch of Ty Lee's face, "Ty Lee, I love you so much it hurts." Asami gasped, her painted mouth meeting Ty Lee's. The acrobat yelped in pain when Asami's fingers grazed her wrist.

"She did this to you?" Asami cried, becoming nauseous at the sight of the wound.

Ty Lee winced, smirking slightly, "What wouldn't I do for you?"

Asami's heart raced at the acrobat's words. She sighed, sweeping Ty Lee into her arms.

"Asami!" Ty Lee exclaimed in surprise, locking her arms around the heiress' neck, "I can walk!"

Asami chuckled warmly, "Let me do this, Ty Lee." she winked, causing the acrobat's face to flush. "Let me take care of you for a change."

The pair entered the tent. Asami's gaze fell upon the meal Ty Lee had set out, which had grown cold in their absence.

"Was this for me?" Asami asked, though she knew the answer.

Ty Lee nodded, grinning when Asami pressed a kiss to her nose. "You're too good to me, Ty Lee." the heiress said.

Asami set Ty Lee gently on the small cot, scrutinizing the burn on her wrist. The raven-haired girl searched Ty Lee's vanity table for bandages, coming upon the small vial Nerezza had given her. As instructed, she poured the liquid into each glass of wine Ty Lee had set on the table.

"Here," Asami handed the acrobat a glass, "Drink this while I clean the burn." the heiress said, taking a sip from her own cup.

Ty Lee hissed in pain as Asami pressed a wet rag onto her wrist. "What did you put in it?" the acrobat asked, swirling the contents of the cup.

"Nerezza gave it to me," Asami said softly, feeling guilty that she hadn't told Ty Lee, "She said if we both drank it, I'd be able to stay here."

Ty Lee took her bandaged wrist from Asami's grasp. She knelt before the heiress, wide grey eyes searching emerald. "Is that what you want, Asami?" Ty Lee asked, tone laden with desperation and hope.

Asami nodded, "More than anything." she replied without a moment's hesitation.

A wide grin split the acrobat's features. She tilted her head back, downing the contents of the glass all at once. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve, giggling when she hiccupped. Asami laughed before doing the same.

In an instant, Ty Lee was on her, ravishing Asami's mouth until her lips swelled. Asami's breath hitched when Ty Lee bit her bottom lip, giving it a light tug. Their eyes met, an almost primal gaze in the smokey grey eyes. Asami moved to kiss Ty Lee's neck. The acrobat wrapped her legs around Asami's waist as she lifted her onto the cot, pinning her hands above her head. Arousal blossomed in the pit of Asami's stomach when the acrobat moaned her name. She leaned forward, nipping Ty Lee's neck.

"Yes?" the heiress purred, her breath washing over Ty Lee's ear.

The acrobat shivered, "I love you." she whimpered.

Asami smiled, taking Ty Lee's lips with her own, their mouths moving in sync.

"Say it again." Asami murmured.

"I love you."

They made love until the sun rose, its early light swathing the pair in warmth.


	15. Sound

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, nor do I own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

Sovereign

Chapter 15

"Next is the sound chakra. It churns with truth, and is blocked by lies." Tenzin said calmly, "What lies do you tell yourself, Korra?"

Korra's brow furrowed. She had lied about her feelings far too often. But she had also been reckless with them. Her face stained scarlet when she thought of the first time she kissed Mako. It was an impulse, but it was one he had returned.

"I lied to myself when I thought I was alright with Mako dating Asami." Korra mumbled bitterly, "That ended with far too many people getting hurt."

Tenzin nodded knowingly, reminded of his own past. "As humans, we must be true to ourselves and our feelings, however irrational they may appear to be." he said gruffly, "Acting upon the way you feel is not a sin, it is in the way it is handled that determines the outcome of a situation. You've learned from your mistakes, Korra, accept them."

The Avatar frowned, concentrating on replacing the memory of Bolin's broken expression with a clear mind. She inhaled deeply, sending a silent promise to the gods that she would reunite him with Asami.

She opened her eyes, feeling a familiar sense of peace.

Tenzin nodded his approval, "Next is the light chakra, located at the center of forehead. This chakra controls insight, but it is blocked by illusion, the most prominent being the façade of separation." said the air bending master.

Korra was silent for a moment, lost in thought, "The illusion that people are different." she mused.

"Correct." Tenzin said.

"This war, this movement is an unnecessary surge of power," the Avatar continued, "Benders and non-benders are not as different as Amon insists. We're all the same people, and that's why Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko created the United Republic."

"Well put," Tenzin nodded, "We are all people with a common goal to survive in this world. Amon is exploiting non-benders' feelings of inferiority and using them to his advantage. You will be the one to show him how wrong he truly is."

Korra smiled at the praise, giving a long, slow exhale.

"You have opened the chakra of light."


	16. Heat

Azula prided herself on power, prestige, _perfection. _She calculated every step, every breath she took. But even the defiant princess herself couldn't comprehend the lure of the circus that day. Emotions were irrelevant, pointless, painting situations with dark, misleading hues that could lead a person to the very threshold of sanity.

Emotions were errors, frivolities, follies she should've abandoned in childhood.

Emotions were what drove the princess to pass the border of the shantytown.

Azula inclined her ear, trained senses catching the sharp gasps of frustration pitched carelessly to the heavens beneath the thick canvas of the tent beside her. Each muscle tensed, hackled raised in defense as a sly smirk flit across the painted swell of her venomous lips. Adrenaline coursed beneath porcelain skin, taloned fingers sweeping aside the drape of the hovel's crimson wrappings.

The princess' brow lifted in a sly arch, adapted to a practiced stoic demeanor as she strode into the arena, arms folded behind the bow of her back. Ocher eyes blazed, churning with challenge as silent, calculating footfalls drew her closer to the performer. Azula's lips pursed slightly, withering glare roving Raja's lithe figure. She lingered on the curves of the fellow firebender, roving unabashed along the taut muscles of the exposed canvas of skin. The princess swallowed hard, heat creeping up her neck as her features bloomed a vivid scarlet. Azula mentally berated herself for the notions that surfaced from the recesses of her dark, twisted mind.

A shaking sip of breath hissed past the heiress' locked teeth. Eyes widening as her focus trained on the map of scars embedded in the abused column of Raja's spine, marring what had been pure flesh for sins that had brought the performer into the world. Azula felt her heart stutter, her knees nearly buckle beneath her as she found herself unable to comprehend the extent of such abuse. Raja's back was a map of her life, unable to be hidden for long beneath fabric. It was a blaring reminder of the cruel hand that branded her, similar tracks mirrored on the princess' own heart.

Perhaps, Azula thought with a disgruntled snort, she had taken the performer for granted.

"Raja." She quipped, demanding the attention of the inebriated entertainer.

The firebender jumped slightly, her step staggering as she turned to face her guest. Where Azula expected a piercing stare was a bleary, almost happy gleam amidst hues of azure. The princess' expression contorted in disgust as she detected the tang of alcohol, her abdomen taut with a sudden, foreign heat as the performer approached her with a suggestive sway in her hips.

"Azuzu," Raja laughed, winding her arms around the strong frame of the princess' shoulder. "Welcome."

Warmth radiated from the performer's figure, her body pressed flush against the cradle of Azula's body. The princess' teeth sank into the swell of her lower lip, each muscle growing tense as moans threatened to pass the barricade of her teeth.

Azula forced the performer aside, her features possessed with a vivid scarlet hue as she turned her back to Raja, fist pressed to her mouth. Each day after the war had been a struggle, an impossible battle within herself. The princess had lost her title, her pride, her strength. Azula had only been returned such rights, only to have them robbed with even the slightest glance from the defiant performer.

Again, Azula had lost control. She hated it.

Or, did she?

The princess turned, possessed by instinct as the trembling rim of her mouth crashed against Raja's waiting lips, indulging in the taste that had taunted her for years. She felt the performer become stiff beneath her roving touch, strings of obscenities surging through the princess' mind as she recoiled, ragged pants mingling with Raja's shallow gasps.

The performer's thoughts were an incoherent cacophony of sound, confusion surfacing from the depths of blissful ignorance spurred by the vice that coursed within her very veins.

Raja had refused the thought, banishing even the slightest notion to the innermost maze of her twisted mind. But in the fleeting moment of her lips against Azula's, she was forced to acknowledge the lure of the princess, a foreign, unique passion the performer was drawn to.

"That was unexpected." Raja murmured, the pads of her fingertips brushing the swell of her mouth, lifting in a smirk as the heat of Azula lingered against the rim. "But not entirely unwelcome."

The princess balked slightly, gazing in wide-eyed surprise as the performer's lusty purr forced her heart to race. She couldn't bring herself to speak, words remaining beyond her grasp. Azula had never experienced such vulnerability, such exposure beneath the prying azure eyes of the performer.

She was uncertain if she hated it. Raja was a kindred soul, another person who had been thrown precariously to fate. They were raw, battered, shunned by those who were meant to treasure them above all else.

Humanity was flawed, mortality was fleeting. Azula needed heat, passion, perhaps even love. She scoffed slightly at the thought, how childish it was. She craved friction, yearning to feel alive, wanted despite the past embedded into her very flesh.

She longed to feel alive, whole.

She wanted Raja.

The princess always took what she desired.

Azula's teeth sank into the crook of the performer's neck, branding the canvas of virgin skin. A moan was wrenched from the depths of the princess' throat, devious fingers roaming beneath the princess' tunic. In an instant Azula found herself pressed against the ground, her chest heaving as the performer hovered over her.

Raja's features unfurled in her sweetest smile, baring a misleading flash of merciless teeth that left her captive breathless.

"I'll fuck you _raw, _princess."


	17. United

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, nor do I own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

Sovereign

Asami woke to a piercing scream, quickly covering herself with the sheets. She looked over at Ty Lee who had only stirred, rolling over in her sleep. Asami flushed at the memory of the heated events of the night before, marks she had made decorating the acrobat's skin. The heiress rushed to dress, tucking the sheets around Ty Lee before searching for the source of the shriek.

Asami stepped outside to see a sobbing Serabhi clinging desperately to her sister. Raja's teeth were bared, eyes flashing pure, unbridled hatred as a pillar of flame shot from her upturned palm, her other arm draped possessively around her sister. Asami noticed a tall, lanky boy she had never seen before standing across from the enraged fire bender.

"Get. Out." Raja spat, each syllable drenched with venom as she hurled a barrage of flames at the boy.

Asami felt a tug at her tunic, the frightened eyes of Giselle meeting her own.

"It's alright." Asami lied, lifting Giselle into her arms and perching her on her hip.

Kida appeared at her side, never far from her sister. "What's going on?" she asked with a yawn, rubbing her eyes with one hand as the other found its way around Asami's.

"That's Rostem." a soft voice answered. Nerezza made her presence known beside the heiress, patting Giselle on the head. "She's their brother."

"You can't protect her forever, Raja!" the boy, Rostem, shouted as he dodged his sister's ruthless attacks, poorly aimed in her anger. "Serabhi is to be _married_."

"Serabhi is to stay here." Raja hissed. Serabhi whimpered, Raja's fingertips singing her cloak.

"Again?" came a low voice.

"Sifu Ty Lee!" Kida exclaimed, arms locking around the acrobat's waist.

Ty Lee gave her an absentminded kiss on the head, her cold glare trained on the boy and the fire bender. She pried Kida from her, moving passed Asami and Nerezza to plant herself between Raja and Rostem.

"Paying patrons only, Rostem." the acrobat growled, her fierce gaze never wavering.

For a moment, Asami only watched in awe. Gaining her composure, she set Giselle on the ground. Moving forward, she stood beside Ty Lee, noticing out of the corner of her eye that Raja had lowered her hand. The acrobat sent Asami a grateful glance, taking her hand in her own.

Rostem began to laugh, "A bunch of circus freaks are going to stop me?" he scoffed.

"Wanna try us, pretty boy?"

Asami smiled, recognizing Sanji's voice, Nikolai not far behind. Asami felt a supportive hand on her shoulder. It belonged to Nina, who was tailed by the rest of the acrobatic team.

Before long, the entire assembly of the circus formed a protective barrier around the fire bender and her sister.

Rostem's frantic eyes flitted from one person to the next before raising a finger to the gaggle of misfits, "This isn't over." he swore, "Serabhi belongs with her family."

"That's why she's staying here." Ty Lee spat, causing Rostem to falter.

Slowly, the boy backed away before turning on his heel and fleeing the campgrounds.

Asami released a breath she didn't know she was holding. She lifted Ty Lee's hand to her lips, resting a kiss on each finger, "You're the bravest person I know, my love." the heiress said softly, her affections stopping when she noticed that Ty Lee had turned an unnatural shade of green.

"Ty Lee?" Asami's brow creased with worry, taking Ty Lee's face in her hands, "Are you alright?"

"Asami," the acrobat gasped, removing Asami's hands from her face, "I'm gonna-"

The acrobat doubled over, vomiting into the grass.

Asami crouched beside Ty Lee, rubbing comforting circles into her back. Before she could say anything, Serabhi flew to the pair.

"Asami," the young girl said gravely, "did you drink the brew that Nerezza gave you?"

Asami hesitated, nodding slightly.

Serabhi sighed, getting to her feet. "Help her up," she demanded, her stoic demeanor returning, "We need to talk somewhere private."

"P-pregnant?"

Ty Lee's knees buckled beneath her. She collapsed onto Serabhi's cot, the heel of her palm pressing her temple.

It was impossible. Two women conceiving a child was unheard of. The acrobat was always in tune with her body, however, and something was off. She inhaled deeply as she shut her eyes, her hands over her belly. Ty Lee sensed a flutter within her, the presence of an aura nearly as pink as her own.

Asami paced the length of Serabhi's tent, her fingers tangled in her hair, emerald eyes wide. "Nerezza lied to me!" she cried desperately, burying her face in her hands. "She lied."

"What did she tell you exactly?" Serabhi asked solemnly, her hand on Ty Lee's back. "Nerezza has powers beyond even my understanding, but lying is not her strength."

Asami desperately searched within her memory, cursing herself.

"She said a part of me would stay." the heiress said softly, kneeling before Ty Lee. "How could I have been so stupid?" She buried her face in the acrobat's lap, releasing a heart-wrenching sob that shook her to her very core.

Serabhi took it upon herself to leave, closing the drape behind her.

Ty Lee leaned forward, taking Asami into her arms, "Asami, I'm honored to bear your child," she murmured in the heiress' ear, placing one of Asami's hands on her stomach. "Our child. I'll tell this baby stories about you until he or she feels as though you're standing right in front of them." the acrobat smiled, despite the tears that made their way down her face. "This child will love you endlessly," she kissed the crown of Asami's head, "as do I."

Asami took Ty Lee's tearstained face in her hands, claiming the acrobat's lips in a passionate kiss. They broke apart, holding each other desperately.

Outside, Serabhi saw a letter pinned to Ty Lee's tent.

The seal of the Air Nomads? she thought with a puzzled stare.

Casting a quick glance over her shoulder, Serabhi tore the letter open, her eyes scanning the parchment.

_Tomorrow._


	18. Complete

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, nor do I own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

Sovereign

"The final chakra." Tenzin said.

"Bring it." Korra quipped, a cocky smile on her face.

Tenzin heaved a sigh, rolling his eyes, "The final chakra is the thought chakra. It is located at the crown of the head. It controls cosmic energy, but it is blocked by earthly attachment." He continued solemnly, "In order to unblock this chakra, you must let go of everything you hold close to your heart."

Korra tensed, lower lip jutting forward in a pout.

"Concentrate, Korra." Tenzin said firmly.

Korra shut her eyes, inhaling a deep breath into her lungs. The first people that came to her mind were her parents. She hadn't seen them since she left for Republic City. It was then that she realized that she missed them dearly. But, she dwelled on how much she'd been able to grow outside of the South Pole, all on her own. Korra had gained her independence without their guidance.

When Korra opened her eyes, a staircase presented itself before her. Her eyes traveled the length of the winding stairs, a glowing entity hovering above her. As Korra moved closer, she realized it was herself that she saw, a fully realized Avatar. She reached forward. As soon as her fingers made contact, the staircase gave way from beneath her. She fell, a scream caught in her throat.

"Hello, Korra." a voice called her.

When the young Avatar opened her eyes, a familiar figure stood before her, flesh and clothes translucent.

"Avatar Aang!" Korra cried with a wide grin, "It's an honor to finally meet you!" she bowed at the waist out of reverence.

Aang smiled, returning the show of respect, "It's an honor to meet you as well, Korra." he said, "And congratulations."

"Thank you." Korra beamed, the corners of her mouth then turning to a frown, "I'm in need of your help, Avatar Aang."

He waved his hand dismissively, "Just Aang, please." he insisted, "I know about your friend, Korra. She is safe with a friend of my own, Ty Lee." Aang said calmly.

Korra sighed in relief, "I'm glad. But how will I bring her back?" she asked.

"The same way you sent her to where she is: the Avatar State." Aang instructed, "Tomorrow at high noon you are to ready your friends for the trip. Channel your spiritual energy until you are able to sense me beside you. They will enter the spirit world, and I will guide them to where they need to go." he promised. "Do you understand?"

Korra nodded.

Aang placed a hand on her shoulder, "Good."


	19. Knives

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, nor do I own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

Sovereign

"Sifu Raja, why is the Avatar here?"

Raja hit Kida lightly on the back of the girl's head, "Mind your business, little one." she chided, her own curiosity piqued as well.

With Raja's attention trained on the acrobat's tent, she paid no heed to where she was walking, and nearly collided with a patron.

"Spirits, I'm so sorry miss!" Raja's breath caught in her throat when she realized who she had run into.

"It's no problem, Red." came an even tone, the nickname triggering a bout of nostalgia within the fire bender.

Raja felt her lip quirk slightly, "How are you, Mai?"

The Fire Lady crossed her arms in defiance, "I'd be better if you would stop being a coward." she quipped.

Raja chuckled humorlessly, shaking her head, "I'm sorry, Mai." she said, finally meeting the Fire Lady's eyes, "I thought saying goodbye to you was the hardest thing I'd ever have to do." the fire bender shrugged, "But right now, you're proving me very wrong."

Mai's eyes narrowed, "Did you ever consider that it was hard for me, as well?" she snapped.

Between Mai's knives and her words, Raja would have chosen her knives.

"I thought you'd be happier with him, Mai." Raja said softly, resting a bold hand on Mai's belly. "And you are, aren't you?"

Mai shrugged, her hand enveloping Raja's, "A lavish lifestyle isn't one I can complain about," she said, her thumb caressing Raja's hand, "It's a life without you that I find rather dull."

Again, the fire bender would've taken the knives. Raja felt her heart throb, the heat of Mai's palm causing her own to sweat.

"Mai," came Zuko's gruff call.

Raja slowly retracted her hand, gaze trained on the ground, "That's your cue, Fire Lady Mai." she whispered.

Mai smirked at Raja's use of her title, lightly pecking the fire bender's cheek, "I'll be back." she promised, walking away.

Raja bit her lip, hand over the place Mai had kissed, "I'll be waiting." she called softly.

Aang observed silently as Raja returned to her tent. The muffled sobs in the tent behind him reached his ears, causing him to wince slightly as his heart stuttered.

"Ready, Avatar?" Zuko asked, Mai on his arm.

Aang nodded, settling in the lotus position as he began to meditate.


	20. Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, nor do I own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

Sovereign

The call of the clock tower woke Korra from a fitful doze. She roused Mako and Bolin, meeting Tenzin in the courtyard.

"Be careful, you two." Korra said, sending a prayer to the gods for the safety of her friends as she enveloped the pair in a warm embrace.

"Yes, ma'am." the brothers chorused.

Korra chuckled. At Tenzin's nod, she folded her legs underneath her, concentrating on her breath.

Breathe in. Breathe out. The Avatar chanted in a calm mantra.

Mako and Bolin watched in awe as a vivid glow surrounded Korra, her eyes lit as bright as the sun. A pillar of blue fire erupted from the ground, causing Bolin to leap behind his brother.

"Do we just, walk in?" Bolin's voice shook as he pointed at the entrance.

"Yes," Tenzin replied, "but tread carefully. The spirit world remains a mysterious place." he warned.

Mako gave the master a salute before leading his brother forward, the pair engulfed by the flames.

"Mako, Bolin."

The brothers faced Avatar Aang, who greeted them with a warm grin.

"Korra has told me about you," Aang said, "Thank you for helping to save my family."

"Oh, it was no problem, Avatar Aang, sir!" Bolin said with a growing grin, "Korra did most of the work - she's great - but we were happy to help! Weren't we, Mako?" the young earth bender looked to his brother, who nodded.

"It's an honor to help the Avatar." Mako said, bowing at the waist.

Aang inclined his head, "Come," he beckoned with a gesture of his hand, "follow me."

The brothers silently obeyed.

Asami clung to Ty Lee, sobbing into her shoulder as she was bathed in her scent for the last time.

"I'm sorry, Ty Lee." Asami gasped as she caressed the acrobat's abdomen, giving no sign of the life it held within, "If I could stay, I would, in a heartbeat. I hate to leave you like this, with a child on the way, one that I'll never be able to meet."

The acrobat silenced Asami with a searing kiss, tears melding together as they coursed down their faces.

"We'll meet again, Asami, I swear that on my life." The acrobat said solemnly, resting their foreheads together as she intertwined their fingers, "And if I'm lucky enough to be in your thoughts until then, that's all the blessing I'll ever need."

Asami held Ty Lee closer, their lips crashing together.

A sudden crash forced the pair apart. Two figures had fallen through the doorway to the spirit world.

"Mako! Bolin!" Asami cried, rushing to help the brothers to their feet. "It's so wonderful to see you!" the heiress smiled.

"It's good to see you too, Asami." Bolin grinned, taking the raven-haired girl in a sweeping embrace.

Asami pulled away, "Let me introduce you to-" she stopped herself as she returned to Ty Lee's side.

The acrobat's face was frozen in an expression of shock, grey eyes blankly staring at empty space. Asami placed her hand on Ty Lee's cheek, receiving no reaction.

"Ty Lee," Asami begged softly, her voice breaking. Her other hand found its way to the acrobat's stomach. The heiress leaned forward, "Goodbye, my love, my silly monkey. I love you. I love you more than there are stars in the sky, more than my tongue can speak. You are my world, my everything, the sovereign of my heart. I will love you endlessly until my last breath, when I'm able to join you again. I'll be waiting, my beautiful Ty Lee. I'm yours. Until we meet again." she whispered, resting a final kiss on the acrobat's cheek.

She turned to the two brothers, Bolin's devastated expression tearing her heart further. "Let's go." the heiress said solemnly, entering the portal that would lead her home.

When the trio emerged, they were instantly subdued. A barrage of Equalists welcomed them, their swift attacks robbed both Bolin and Mako of their bending, rendering Asami immobile.

"Hello, Miss Sato." a deep voice rumbled. "We've been expecting you."


	21. End

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra nor do I own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

Sovereign

"Amon." Asami hissed, a tingling sensation working through her arms as the chi-blocker's work began to taper away.

Amon crouched down, his mask inches from the heiress' face. "I heard all about your little whore." Amon chuckled, gesturing to the three air bending children his followers had bound together.

"We're sorry, Asami. Korra told us." Jinora muttered, turning her tearstained face away in shame.

Amon returned his attention to the Sato heiress, who shook with rage.

"I can bring her back, you know." Amon said, "If you join me."

Asami spat at Amon's concealed face, her own contorting with rage, "First my father," she seethed, "and now Ty Lee?"

Amon calmly brushed his sleeve along his mask, "The princess wants her daddy?" he mocked, stepping aside to reveal an unconscious Hiroshi Sato. "The princess gets what she wants."

Asami tried to scream, but words failed her when an eruption of light engulfed Air Temple Island.

"Enough, Amon."

Asami managed to turn her head far enough to see Korra casting advancing Equalists aside as though they were mere rag dolls. Her eyes were ablaze with a piercing white light, her body encased in a shield of undulating energy. When she spoke, a cacophony of voices came from the Avatar's mouth.

"This war is over, Amon." came the voices of the past as Korra advanced on Amon.

Before the masked man could flee, a hand gripped his ankle.

"Not so fast," Hiroshi panted.

Korra tore Amon's mask from his face, revealing a twisted, gruesome sight of scarred flesh. She pressed one hand to his chest, the fingers of the other hand on his forehead. The ground tore beneath them as villain and Avatar were encased in blinding light.

Asami felt a sharp pain as a stray rock collided with the back of her head, and the heiress knew no more.

When Asami woke, she found herself on Korra's cot, a damp rag on her forehead. She swung her legs over her bed, her vision swimming. She massaged her temples, eyes clenching shut.

"Good morning!" came a cheery voice.

Asami opened one eye to see a smiling Korra at her bedside.

"What happened?" Asami moaned.

"You've been out for a few days." Korra said, patting the heiress' shoulder. "But I took Amon's ability to take people's bending away!" the Avatar informed her friend, her chest swelling with pride.

Asami beamed, "I knew you could do it." she nudged Korra's shoulder playfully, then sighed, "I suppose my father wants to see me." she muttered.

Korra nodded, "He was on my case the entire time you were asleep." she chuckled, getting to her feet, "But before you see him, I need to show you something." Korra extended a hand to Asami, who cast her a questioning look.

"Do you trust me?" Korra asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Asami nodded, taking the Avatar's hand.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Korra asked softly.

Asami shook her head, tears pooling in her eyes as she knelt before the grave. "I was ten when she died." Asami said, tracing Ty Lee's name, carved into the marble of the headstone.

Korra crouched beside Asami, silent sobs wracking the heiress' body.

"Hello, mother."

Both Asami and Korra turned at the voice. A woman in her fifties stood before them, a bouquet of flowers in her hand. Streaks of gray shone in her dark hair, but age had yet to reach her eyes.

My eyes. Asami thought, her heart beginning to race.

"Oh! You-" Korra stammered, glancing from the woman, to Asami, and back again before giving a nervous chuckle, "I should go." the Avatar said sheepishly, nodding to the woman before briskly walking away.

"You're my-" Asami started, getting to her feet.

"Saru," the woman nodded, handing Asami a note, yellowed with the passing years. "It's wonderful to finally meet you, mother." she smiled.

Asami clenched the parchment tightly in her fist, holding her daughter close as she prayed for guidance to make up for the years she had missed.


	22. Eternal

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, nor do I own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

Sovereign

_My darling Asami,_

_Why didn't you say goodbye?_

_For a moment, I was in your arms, my paradise, and the next, you were gone. I never felt warmth quite like the kind I had when we were together, and I doubt I ever will again._

_I ran away to join the circus, and now I'm running from it. Nerezza wants to take her from me, Asami. She calls her an 'anomaly', 'a freak of nature', 'something crowds will flock to see,' because she was born of two women._

_I call her Saru, and she looks exactly like you, love. Every time I see her, all I think about is you, which is very often, as I'm sure you can imagine. I returned to Kyoshi Island with her. I'll protect our child with my life, Asami, I swear._

_I miss you more than anything, beautiful. When you left, you took my heart with you. But that's odd of me to say, because it's belonged to you since the moment I first saw you._

_I'll love you forever, Asami. I pray that you won't forget me, and that this letter finds you well._

_Always,_

_your Ty Lee_

_Fin_

_Continued in 'To Wed a Circus Freak'_


End file.
